My symmetrical love for you
by newzealand gurl
Summary: summary inside! Please r&r! Not KidxBlair!


**My symmetrical love for you..**

**_This is my first Soul eater fanfic. Kumiko is now the DMWA schools, most unique weapon. She is not only a weapon but, is also a werecat and has far more power than any normal weapon. But she can lose control of herself and she lost control after her Meister died for her. Lord death has chosen a new Meister for her, but she is very surprised when it is his own son, Death the kid. They become great friends, but soon begin to have mixed feelings for one another. When Kumiko nearly dies protecting him, Kid realizes he love her, and she loves him. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY SONGS USED! ONLY KUMIKO! _**

**OC description**

**Name: ****Kumiko Hanazono**

**Age: ****16**

**Personality: ****Extremely fierce, protective, stubborn and violent but when you get to know her better, shes actually really sensitive and sweet.**

**Race: ****Werecat/weapon**

**Power: ****Her voice can make others see what she wants them to see, and she can control fire, water and earth.**

**Meister: ****Jett (Former meister and deceased) Death the kid (New meister and alive)**

**Family: ****Blair (Aunt)**

**Friends: ****Death the kid (After a while), Jett, Liz, Patty, Blair, Soul, Maka, Stein and Lord Death.**

**Enemies: ****Death the kid, Kishin and witches.**

**Crush: Death the kid**

**Chapter 1: A new Meister...**

_Death the kids P.O.V _

"I wanna listen to music! And not that crappy music of yours Maka!" Black*star moaned, getting a Maka chop, for saying that last part. I sighed and started to speak, but got cut of by Blair's excited meow. "Then let's listen to something my niece Kumiko, and her meister Jett have put together!" She squealed, putting a CD in the stereo. We all went silent, and an upbeat beat blasted through the speakers.

_"Mission 1,_  
_Let me see you run,_  
_Put your knees up in the sky,_  
_'Cause we just begun, hey!_  
_Hey!_

_Mission 2,_  
_This is how we do,_  
_Jump a couple to the right,_  
_To the left, let's move!_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_Mission 3,_  
_Can you dougie with me?_  
_Throw your own lil swag on this swizzy beat,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_Mission 4,_  
_If you're ready for more,_  
_Jump up, jump up,_  
_Lift your feet off the floor,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_I aint worried doing me tonight,_  
_A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,_  
_Don't just stand there on the wall,_  
_Everybody just move your body,_

_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Everybody,_  
_Won't you move your body?_  
_Everybody,_  
_Won't you move your body?_  
_Hey!_

_Get me bodied,_  
_I wanna be myself tonight,_  
_Can you get me bodied,_  
_I wanna be myself tonight,_  
_Wanna move my body,_  
_I wanna let it out tonight,_  
_Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,_  
_Hey!_

_Mission 5,_  
_-, let's go_  
_Time to move your little hips,_  
_Vamonos, Vamonos,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_Mission 6,_  
_- your back real quick,_  
_Do the running man and then you turn around like this,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_Mission 7,_  
_Time to break it down,_  
_Step and touch to the danceful sounds,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_Mission 8,_  
_-_  
_Snap your fingers, snap your feet,_  
_Just keep up with the track,_  
_Hey! Hey!_

_I aint worried doing me tonight,_  
_A little sweat aint never hurt nobody,_  
_Don't just stand there on the wall,_  
_Everybody just move your body,_

_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Move your body,_  
_Everybody,_  
_Won't you move your body?_  
_Everybody,_  
_Won't you move your body?_  
_Hey!_

_Get me bodied,_  
_I wanna be myself tonight,_  
_Can you get me bodied,_  
_I wanna be myself tonight,_  
_Wanna move my body,_  
_I wanna let it out tonight,_  
_Gonna party, gonna dance, gonna be myself tonight,_  
_Hey!_

_Fellas on the floor,_  
_All my ladies on the floor,_  
_Get me bodied, get ready, to move,_

_Baby all I want is to let it go,_  
_Ain't no worries, oh,_  
_We can dance all night,_  
_Move your body,_  
_That means come closer to me,_  
_While we dance to the beat,_  
_Move your body,_

_Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,_  
_Now run to the left, to the left,_  
_Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,_  
_Come back to the right, to the right,_

_Now run to the left, to the left, to the left,_  
_Now run to the left, to the left,_  
_Now run to the right, to the right, to the right,_  
_Come back to the right, to the right,_

_Wave the American flag,_  
_Wave the American flag,_  
_Wave the American flag,_  
_Wave the American flag,_  
_Hey!_

_HEY!"_

Tsubaki and Maka suddenly, jumped up, squealed loudly and started shouting out, "Blair! You never told us your niece was Kumiko Hanazono!" I shouted over them, asking curiously, "Who is Kumiko Hanazono?!" Blair, Tsubaki and Maka looked at me like I was crazy. "Kid, you don't know who she is?!" They shouted, grabbing me by my shirt. "Her's her new CD, listen to all of the songs, and see if you remember one!" Blair added, putting a different CD in. We all sat until the first song came on. I was surprised that it was a gentle piano melody, instead of upbeat music.

_"She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Ever for the grace of God, go I_

I found heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria

I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside...  
Saying Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you, and then you realize  
It's out of your hands...

Baby, you've got to understand  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria" 

I looked at Blair, who had a very sad smile on her face. I was about to ask her why, but my voice was cut of by another song, with an upbeat tune.

_"Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now what's your name_

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock

(Now where you at?)  
If your looking for me you can catch me (that's why)  
Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? (owoaah!)

Get yourself together, don't hate (never do it)  
Jealousy is the ugliest trait (don't, never do it)  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock

Sing it with me now  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful

Owoahaha!" 

I actually smiled at this one. It described about how people can be jealous of people who are perfect, but then the people are trying to help them to be perfect too. I was about talk, but then yet another upbeat song cut me off.

_"Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat, nasty face  
Why ya lookin' at me?_

Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky  
In my spaceship  
I'm an alien tonight

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Boom Boom, pull me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
M H's on my d*ck like this

Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah

Boys, come say what you wanna  
Boys, you need to lick my dollar  
Boys, gettin' hot under the collar  
Holla holla woah

I can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

Do it like a brother  
Do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem  
We can do it like the man'dem,  
Sugar sugar sugar

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it like a dude

Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you  
Do it, do it like a dude  
Do it, do it low like you" 

I smirked on this, seeing Soul and Black*stars shocked faces. _"I bet they didn't expect Kumiko to do that huh?"_ I thought with a small snicker. I looked up, when I heard another song come on.

_"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
But you don't really give a shit  
Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
Rock n' roll_

You-ou said "hey  
What's your name?"  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same.  
Yeah, you said "Hey"  
And since that day,  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah

And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.

Last night I blacked out, I think.  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then  
Oh oh  
I Woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you.  
I would do it all over again

You-ou said "hey (hey)  
What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
It took one look and  
Now I'm not the same.  
Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
And since that day, (since that day)  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame  
Yeah

And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

And that's why I smile.  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
And now  
You turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
The reason why, (The reason, the reason, why)  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile  
The reason why,  
I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile"

I smiled, but became cut of by Blair's shrieks, most of them consisted of this. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!" We all ran to the hallway to see Blair, with tears streaming down her face. Maka walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. I cleared my throat, and asked, "W-Who's dead Blair?" I winced when she looked up at me, her eyes containing pain. "M-My nieces meister, Jett. And My niece thinks its her fault."


End file.
